Mon père, cet inconnu
by Galik
Summary: Iseult est une jeune femme qui a toujours été élevée par sa mère. Son père est partie avant sa naissance. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouvé, jusqu'au jour où elle a appris qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné volontairement, puisqu'il ne savait pas son existence. Dès lors, la jeune femme mettra tout en oeuvre pour retrouver son père, et apprendre à le découvrir.


L'Indiana, l'Ohio, l'Oklahoma, j'avais déjà fait tous ces Etats. Mais j'avais entendu parler d'une école dans le comté de Westchester à New York. C'était ma prochaine destination.

Je repliai ma carte routière et fini mon café. J'avais conscience des regards posés sur moi mais je n'y faisais plus attention, sûrement une question d'habitude. Je ne suis pas particulièrement du genre à me vanter mais j'étais jolie dans mon genre. Comme ma tante disait, j'avais « gagné à la loterie génétique ». J'avais hérité de longs cheveux noirs, d'une paire de yeux bleus à se noyer dedans, dixit mon voisin, amoureux de moi depuis ses douze ans, mais surtout, j'avais la chance incroyable de concilier une poitrine généreuse avec un ventre plat. Je n'étais pas très grande mais je dépassais la moyenne avec mon mètre soixante-huit.

Je me levai et demandai au type qui bossait dans cette station service un paquet de cigarette, des marlboro. Une mauvaise habitude prise durant l'adolescence. Je passai les portes automatiques et m'allumai une clope. J'étais dans le Connecticut, pas trop loin de ma destination. C'était une bonne chose.

- T'as pas une cigarette par hasard ?

Je tirai sur ma cigarette en regardant froidement l'homme qui venait de m'adresser la parole et auquel je n'avais pas fait attention. Il regardait mon décolleté avec un manque de discrétion rarement atteint et ses pensées me dérangèrent.

- Si, mais tu peux aller en acheter à moins de cinq mètre, répliquai-je en écrasant la cigarette avant de la jeter dans la poubelle.

Je parti, sans plus me préoccuper de lui. Il dû m'insulter mais j'étais trop loin pour l'entendre. Une chance pour lui. Je sautai dans ma voiture, une jolie décapotable sportive et démarrai. Direction l'école des mutants.

Plus je me rapprochai du but et plus j'accélérai. Je crois qu'en fait, je n'avais pas beaucoup roulé en-dessous de la vitesse autorisée par la loi mais j'étais pressée d'arriver. Et puis quand on a une si belle voiture, ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter. J'atteins bientôt mon but et me rappelai que je n'étais pas sure d'y trouver ce que je cherchais. Mais j'aurais au moins essayé, il fallait que j'essaie.

Le portail de l'établissement était ouvert, aussi ne me gênai-je pas pour garer en catastrophe ma voiture à l'intérieur, en plein milieu du gazon. 16h00, ça devait être une heure de cours car je ne voyais absolument personne.

J'ouvrai la lourde porte du bâtiment et la laissai se refermer toute seule. Le hall était grand et les vitres rendaient la pièce agréablement ensoleillée. Une femme descendait l'escalier mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer son visage, inondé par la lumière. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arriver en bas de l'escalier que je vis ses cheveux blancs coupés courts. Je ne sais pourquoi, c'était ce détail là qui me frappa le plus. C'était pourtant une belle femme, très fine.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent inconsciemment, parce que je lui rappelais quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir quoi exactement. Puis son visage se détendit, affichant une expression avenante. Elle pensait que j'étais un mutant fraîchement débarqué qui voulait intégrer l'école. Mauvaise pioche.

- Je peux t'aider ? Je m'appelle Tornade, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

- Je veux voir Logan, exigeai-je sans lui serrer la main.

Je n'appréciais pas les formules de politesse qui font perdre un temps précieux et qui sont d'une banalité affligeante. Et je n'avais aucune envie de me présenter, je me fichais bien de savoir son pseudonyme et mon prénom était sans importance dans une telle situation.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?

Le sourire rassurant de Tornade s'était évaporé dès que j'avais mentionné 'Logan'. Elle ne me considérait plus comme un mutant paumé, échappé de chez lui et sans refuge mais elle me voyait à présent comme un danger potentiel. Elle n'avait pas tord dans le fond, j'étais potentiellement très dangereuse mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, tant qu'elle ne m'empêcherait de faire ce que je veux. Et j'avais à présent la confirmation que mon père était ici. J'étais prête à faire toutes les pièces du manoir s'il le fallait mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais un moyen bien plus rapide. Je mis moins d'une seconde à trouver ce que je voulais dans ses pensées. Wolverine se trouvait … A l'infirmerie ! J'eu certainement les yeux agrandis de surprise mais je ne sais pas si Tornade le remarqua, je partis en courant presque aussitôt vers l'infirmerie, j'avais vue le chemin au préalable dans ses souvenirs.

J'arrivai devant une porte formant un x qui s'ouvrit devant moi et regardai. Ca ne ressemblait certainement pas à une infirmerie mais ce qui attira mon attention fut les deux corps inanimés, couchés sur des … Lits ? Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ses deux tables futuristes de lit. Je restai sur le pas de la porte, regardant les deux hommes. Le premier était un adolescent, sûrement à peine plus vieux que moi et mes dix-huit ans. J'aurais donné au deuxième homme une quarantaine d'année. Et ce bel homme au visage fin et viril accentué par un barbe de plusieurs jours était mon père. Je n'étais peut être pas impartiale mais je trouvais que je lui ressemblais plus que je ne l'avais cru.

J'entendis des pas résonner de loin, probablement Tornade qui arrivait en courant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu me rattraper la pauvre, ma vitesse était bien plus rapide que celle de n'importe quel humain lambda. Elle arriva environ une minute plus tard, essoufflée, tandis que je n'avais pas bougé.

- Comment tu as su où il se trouvait ? me questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse et méfiante.

- Ton truc, c'est de faire la pluie et le beau temps, le mien, c'est d'envahir le cerveau des autres.

Le désordre régnait dans ses pensées alors que son regard passait successivement de moi à mon père. Puis son expression changea, ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle venait de comprendre le lien de parenté.

- Tu es …

- Sa fille, oui, répliquai-je en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcé les mots fatidiques.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait une fille, répondit-elle, mal-à-l'aise.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Les yeux de la femme à mes côtés étaient déjà grands ouverts mais je crois qu'ils s'ouvrirent encore davantage. C'était donc si invraisemblable que ça que Logan ait une fille ? A voir sa tête blanche, il fallait croire que oui.

- Il ignore qu'il a une fille ?

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demandai-je après avoir hoché la tête pour toute réponse.

Tornade était gênée. Pire, elle était compatissante et remplie de bons sentiments à mon égard. Elle posa la main sur mon épaule dans un geste tendre très maternelle, typique de gens qui apprêtent les autres à entendre des choses désagréables. Elle me raconta ce qui c'était passé, la bataille contre le grand méchant magnéto – non mais franchement, où est-ce qu'ils allaient dégoter leurs pseudos ? – et comment il était tombé dans le coma après avoir tué héroïquement la femme qu'il aimait. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il était plongé dans le coma et il était impossible de savoir s'il allait s'en sortir. Youpi.

Tornade me quitta pour aller s'occuper des affaires de l'école. Soit, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle de toute façon. Je m'assis sur une chaise, près de mon père. Je passai des longues minutes à le détailler, et frôlai sa peau de mes doigts. Je ne pensais pas que de retrouver mon père me rendrait aussi sentimentale.

Certains pensent que les gens dans le coma sont capables d'entendre ce qu'on dit. C'est faux, mais j'arrive quand même à, non pas entendre leurs pensées car ils n'en ont pas dans le coma, mais à capter leurs souvenirs. C'est comme ça que je sais que le second type dans le coma était un traitre. John Allerdyce, pyromane notoire dont le dernier souvenir était de s'être battu avec son ex-meilleur ami. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment il avait atterrit là. Cependant, je devais admettre que, pour avoir ressentie ce qu'il sent, son pouvoir était extrêmement séduisant. Accorder avec le mutant qu'était pas trop mal à mon goût.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée là, à examiner les deux hommes et la salle. Probablement très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un intrus fasse son entrée vers 22h. J'y avais donc passé 7 heures. C'était un blond aux yeux bleus très clairs et purs. Il avait un visage plutôt carré et enfantin. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent.

- T'es pas une étudiante toi.

- Non, mais je sais que Tornade t'a dit qui j'étais. C'est pas la peine de faire semblant, t'es un mauvais comédien.

Bobby Drake, surnommé Iceman sourit, un sourire sincère. En lisant dans ses pensées - et n'aller pas croire que je le fais exprès, c'est plus fort que moi - j'appris que c'était lui qui avait assommé Pyro lors de leur combat. Mais c'était aussi lui qui avait insisté pour le ramener ici.

- Désolé, je voulais faire une présentation normale. Moi c'est Bobby.

- Et moi Iseult. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ma mère adore les contes mythologiques. Appelles-moi Morgane si tu préfères, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

- Ok, répondit-il en me serrant la main. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Le début de l'après-midi.

Il sourit, satisfait. Son regard se porta sur les deux hommes inconscients et un soupçon d'inquiétude passa sur son visage. Il avait peur pour mon père, peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Et il redoutait aussi la réaction de son ancien meilleur ami. Il avait l'air très calme mais intérieurement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à patienter.

- Tu dois avoir faim non ?

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouva dans la cuisine vide du manoir. J'étais étonnée qu'il n'y ait personne à part nous, il était pourtant encore tôt. Bobby avait sortit un énorme pot de glace à la vanille et galérait à enfoncer sa cuillère à soupe dans la glace. Ca m'amusait de le voir forcer, sur le point de tordre son couvert argenté.

- Donnes-moi ça, espèce d'homme de Cro-Magnon, l'arrêtai-je en lui arrachant son outil des mains.

Je me retournai et ouvrait le robinet de l'évier derrière moi. Il fallait attendre quelques secondes avant que l'eau ne chauffe puis je passai la cuillère en-dessous. Un truc classique que tous les parents devraient apprendre à leurs enfants. D'ailleurs le jeune homme assis sur son siège, prêt de sa glace donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant. Un petit enfant d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

- Essais maintenant.

Je tendis la cuillère à Iceman qui la prit et la plongea directement dans la crème glacée. Elle s'enfonça facilement, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Bobby se remémorait un souvenir, dans cette même cuisine, juste avant une attaque il me semble. Il était en compagnie de mon père et mangeait un pot de glace de la même marque. Il se disait qu'à ce moment là, tout allait bien. Le professeur X, Jean et Scott étaient toujours vivants, sa relation avec Malicia était géniale et John était encore là.

- C'est incroyable qu'un accro de la glace comme toi ne connaisse pas ça, remarquai-je en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Je n'y avais pas pensée, d'habitude … Enfin avant, c'était John qui réchauffait le pot.

- Je vois, répondis-je avant de faire une pause. Pourquoi est-ce que t'as insisté pour le ramener ici ?

C'est amusant de voir que, lorsqu'on pose une question à quelqu'un, ce qu'on pourrait appeler la vérité 'radicale' survient aussitôt. Ce qui est vraiment drôle, c'est quand la réponse donnée est l'opposée de ce que pense la personne. Il faut bien des avantages à pouvoir faire un dialogue toute seule et à gâcher toutes les surprises qu'on veut me faire. Je sentais que Bobby hésitait à me répondre, il avait peur de la façon dont le pourrait le juger.

- Tu sais Bobby, le problème avec mon pouvoir, c'est que je comprends les gens parce que je ressens les mêmes choses à travers les souvenirs.

- Il a beau être vraiment énervant quand il veut, c'est la première personne avec laquelle je me suis lié ici, mon premier ami. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

- Surtout que tu te sens responsable. Tu te dis que si tu l'avais retenu, ou si tu étais resté avec lui, il ne serait pas partit avec Magneto. tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir compris qu'il avait besoin plus que vous encore d'être considéré comme un adulte.

Il y avait encore autre chose mais je n'en étais pas certaine. J'avais l'impression qu'il en voulait inconsciemment à sa petite amie, comme si elle l'avait éloigné et empêché d'aider son meilleur ami. Bobby opina, soulagé que quelqu'un ait pu placer des mots sur ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de soulager les autres qu'il se sentait seul. Bien sur, Malicia et Kitty avaient bien essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne, il ne voulait pas rajouter des soucis supplémentaires. Se savoir comprit lui permettait de respirer plus librement.

- Ecoutes-moi Bobby, regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui ordonnai-je en lui attrapant le menton pour le forcer à me regarder. John a fait ses propres choix, t'y es pour rien. Tu lui donnes une chance de faire marche arrière, tant pis pour lui s'il la rate. Mais cesses de t'en vouloir !

Il resta plusieurs secondes à me fixer dans les yeux, réfléchissant. Puis cette réflexion se transforma en combat d'yeux. Je ne baissais jamais la tête la première, question d'orgueil, instinct animal sans doute. Il fini par sourire avant d'abdiquer et de baisser les yeux. Il se releva et je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment plus grand que moi. Je voulais sortir une deuxième cuillère du tiroir pour pouvoir à mon tour piquer dans le pot de glace mais je fus arrêtée par deux bras fort qui m'enserraient fermement.

- Merci, me chuchota-t-il en serrant encore un peu plus fort.

D'abord surprise, j'étais crispée dans ses bras. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Résignée, je finis par poser mes mains sur son dos dans un semblant de câlin. Il me lâcha et chercha un bout de papier et un stylo dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Et le pire, c'est qu'il les trouva. Des feuilles et des stylos dans une cuisine, pas banal. Il inscrit un numéro avant de me tendre le bout de déchiré de feuille.

- Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Appelles-moi s'ils se réveillent, _puis ajouta devant mon haussement de sourcil_, s'il te plaît.

J'acceptai en m'emparent du morceau de papier et en le mettant dans la poche arrière de mon Jeans. En remontant plus tard dans ma chambre, j'entrai le numéro de Bobby dans mon répertoire avant de constater que j'avais un nouveau message.

Alors ma petite, t'as trouvé ton père ?

Je lui répondis aussitôt par un simple « oui ». Mon portable vibra quelques secondes après.

Tu me dois une faveur. Et compte sur moi pour la demander.

Je lui écrivis qu'il n'aurait sa faveur que si mon père se réveillait. Il m'appela aussitôt après pour que je lui explique ce qui se passait. Il insista pour venir me rejoindre à l'institut pour prendre en personne des nouvelles d'une vieille connaissance. Ca, c'était le prétexte officiel. Officieusement, il voulait être avec moi au cas où j'aurais du mal à surmonter cette épreuve. Comme si j'étais aussi fragile.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par Tornade qui me trouva allongée inconfortablement sur une espèce de table perpendiculaire aux lits qui me permettait de voir les deux hommes dans le coma. J'eu le droit à un super petit déjeuné « au lit », si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Mais elle dû partir très vite, le manque de professeurs l'obligeait à donner énormément de cours et à avoir une surveillance constante sur les élèves. Ca l'épuisait littéralement mais elle s'en sentait responsable, c'était ce que le professeur X aurait voulu.

Je posai le plateau-repas sur la table où je m'étais endormie et commençai à verser du café dans une tasse blanche, dos au lit. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'un des deux hommes s'était réveillé jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses pensées raisonner dans ma tête.

" J'ai jamais eu une aussi jolie vue au réveil "


End file.
